<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suck by scottielang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636981">Suck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang'>scottielang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>u suck kylos fingers basically lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo &amp; Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahh... There you go...” he cooed at you, inspecting your face with a coy smirk on his face, his eyes flirty and dark. Your tongue swirled around his leather clad pointer finger. As you coated the material in warm saliva, he watched you intently. In a swift motion, he pulled off the glove, forcing his bare finger back between your lips.</p><p>“Your mouth’s so warm... and wet... ‘ he muttered, all too focused on your tongue, the way it felt sliding around his digit.</p><p>You couldn’t reply, mouth too full. You hummed a “Yeah?” around his finger, but it came out more like a “Ah?” </p><p>He inserted a second finger, his middle one. It was longer than his pointer finger, but just as thick. The cold metal of a ring brushing against your lips as he pumped them in and out, saliva dripping down the corners of your mouth. He was biting his own lip, licking it every so often. </p><p>“Open wider...” He commanded in a deep gruff voice, inching his ring finger into your mouth. He pumped all three, all of them coated in a nice thick layer of your spit. Drool was dripping down your chin like a disgusting faucet now, but it only turned Kylo on more and more. </p><p>“So pretty... You look good with your pretty little mouth around my fingers...” he teased, his pupils blown out with lust. He smirked at you, flashing his little canines, knowing your mouth was too full to reply to his little comment. </p><p>“You’re really good with your mouth... I want to put my cock in there... See those lips wrapped around my cock... You’d like that, huh? I know I would, fuck...” </p><p>He moaned just a little at the end of his sentence. With his hand that wasn’t occupied with your mouth, he was rubbing his thick cock over his pants, hard at just imagining what he was about to do to you. He’d had enough, pulling his fingers out slowly, long strings of saliva connecting your lips to the tips of his fingers. His eyes flicked from his fingers to your eyes, cocking his eyebrows slightly. All three fingers were wet and slick. Maintaining eye contact, as you wiped your own mouth, he put his fingers in his own mouth, all three at once, sucking and licking your spit off them. </p><p>“Well...” he finally said, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and wiping them dry on his blazer, “Let’s see what else that mouth can do, shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>